Love In Flight
by xXxcelticfangbangerxXx
Summary: :Dean Ambrose x OC one shot ?: Abigail is not the kind of girl that really good things happen to on a normal basis.. But when she finds herself seated next to Dean Ambrose while on a plane back to her native Chicago after having seen a live RAW for her birthday, that all just might change.
1. Suckerpunched By Cupid

: Yeah, this just popped into my head earlier. For now, it's a one shot because yeah, it probably sucks. Something he said in an interview about carpooling inspired the idea (truthfully, it got me wondering what it'd be like to be on a plane with the Shield, but anyway, yeah), but after all the what ifs mentioned I decided to do planes instead.. Because it seemed like a good idea at the time? :

* * *

><p>Abigail rushed onto the plane, breathless and flopped down into the first seat that she came to that happened to be empty. Shoving her headphones in and settling into her seat, only then did she happen to glance over and see just who she happened to be seated next to.<p>

She groaned inwardly and shook her head.. _'Only you, Abigail would be wearin a damn pro wrestler's t shirt and wind up sittin right next to the guy on the plane ride back home.' _the 23 year old brunette thought to herself as she stretched and wiggled around, getting as comfortable as she could for the flight back to Chicago.

ACDC playing at a pretty damn loud volume had Dean Ambrose looking up from a text sent to him by Roman who was two seats ahead, with Seth Rollins. His eyes fixed on the curvy brunette, a shocked smirk filled his face as he realized that she was wearing one of his Unstable shirts. _'She's kinda cute, actually', okay, hell with kinda.. She's fucking sexy.'_ Dean thought to himself as he debated a few moments on tapping her on her shoulder, starting a conversation.

The only problem with this was that lately, you couldn't tell who was going to flip their shit when they realized who you were and who would remain mostly chill. And Dean didn't really know how to react to the louder female fans, he was a private guy for the most part.

Abigail felt a heavy gaze on her. And at first, she tried to ignore it as she concentrated solely on finishing up a paper she should've done the night before in the hotel instead of hitting all the bars that had to be turned in to her Abnormal Psych professor on Monday, no exceptions..

The staring continued, she could feel the hairs on the nape of her neck literally standing at attention. She continued still to concentrate on the thesis paper, on the damn near ten pound book for her Abnormal Psych course, anything but the staring she was feeling because she was not about to look up and have some awkward moment where she went all giddy and stupid because her wrestling idol (and the source of many many long nights and cold showers if she had to add) was sitting in the adjoining seat.

She wasn't like most girls, honestly. She figured they might get a little tired of fans flipping out on them, they might just want to be unnoticed for a while. She was dying to ask him for an autograph, or to snap a photo as proof that this had actually happened,**but **she wasn't going to do it.

Her feet tapped against the carpeting and her pen twisted slowly through long and delicate fingers, badly bitten with chipping black polish on the nails and she really, really did try and focus.. But the staring continued, now it felt like the entire damn flight was looking at her.

She looked up covertly, brow raising as she realized why.. She was being stared at intently by not one but 3 people.. And one of them?

Dean Ambrose. The very professional wrestler who's t shirt she happened to be wearing right now, ironically. The other two people staring were his former stablemates and apparently, still relatively close real life friends, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. She bit her lower lip as she pondered this, wondered for a few moments if she were having some bizarre fantasy or something, a lucid dream..

She raked her hands through her long dark hair and muttered something under her breath, Dean cracked a grin as he covertly texted his offscreen friends, "Seriously? Ya gonna fuckin actually stare at her? I told ya to look and turn around, damn it." before going back to watching her covertly. She was wearing these glasses that were sort of too big for her face, reading this huge book and every now and then, she'd jot down a few notes in the badly disorganized notebook that sat on the food tray in front of her.

Finally, his curiousity got the better of him and he tapped her shoulder, nodded at the book.

The tap to Abigail's shoulder from Dean made her jump about a thousand feet in the air it seemed and she looked up, quickly sliding the glasses off and out of sight, looking at him. "Yeah?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"My Abnormal Psych text.. I gotta write this paper by Monday.. At this point, man, I'm kinda just winging it out of my ass though." Abigail admitted sheepishly, sliding her earbud out of her ear as she said quietly, "Hell of a match earlier. I laughed so hard at the mind fuck thing that soda shot outta my nose." while mentally kicking herself as her conscience weighed in on exactly how stupid she sounded, _'The man you fantasize about Abigail and that's all you've got, fucking seriously?' _while she just sat and stared a few moments.

"Ya a fan, huh?"

"Mhmm." Abigail muttered, holding his intense blue eyed gaze, not letting her own break. She reached out and grabbed for the soda that sat nearby, took a sip of it, he chuckled as he thought about her admission from moments before and joked, "Careful.. I don't wanna wear that."

She blushed this tomato red all over, _'That's so fucking cute.' _he thought to himself as he saw Seth and Roman covertly watching.. It was his turn to stammer a little, get nervous.. Leave it to his best friends to make something big out of nothing.

Seth shot him the thumbs up and he wanted to go up and give the guy a wedgie or something. Didn't the dork have an inflight movie to watch?

Then Roman did it too and he shrugged.

His attention turned back to the girl and he asked her, "What's ya name?"

"Abigail." Abigail answered, covertly pinching herself.. This could not be really happening.. She flinched as the pinch to her forearm hurt like hell and then she asked, "So.. What are your plans when you land?"

"Sleep. Lots of sleep.. You?"

"Sleep.. Then probably finishing this damn thing." Abigail nodded to the book and notebook as she shut the book and then looked at him a few moments, feeling awkward, not sure of what to say or do next.

"You go to the shows a lot?" Dean asked, wondering if he'd somehow missed her at one, and wondering how exactly he had.. She was pretty. Really pretty. Not so much in the conventional way, of course, but she just.. Something about her appealed to him, he couldn't ignore it.

"Nah.. You kidding? I'm a college chick.. I can barely afford the rent on my loft or the Ramen I live on. Tonight was a present.. My brother, he.. He got me the tickets." Abigail said as she added, "For my birthday.. He lived in the town you guys held the show in.. We kinda had a sibling night out or something?" Abigail said as she bit her lower lip, raked her hands through her hair and fixed her eyes on Dean intently.

Dean laughed at her joke about the price of tickets and her being in college, not being able to afford anything. His ears perked when she mentioned that it was her birthday and his signature sideways grin filled his face as he said "Happy birthday. So.. What'd ya wish for?"

"Wish?"

"Don't ya get cake on birthdays? And blow out candles on it, makin a wish?" Dean asked, mentally kicking himself.. He'd never been this sparkling conversationalist, that was always Roman or Seth.. They were the ones who could talk to people for hours at fan events.. He could talk to fans, no problem.. But not for hours at a time. And not as smoothly as his two offscreen 'brothers'. Especially when it came to pretty girls with hypnotic brownish green eyes like hers...

The very same 'brothers' who were in fact, staring at him, this very second as if analyzing everything he did or said, probably to screw around with him about later on at the hotel bar. They knew he had a hard time being social with people, they loved to tease him about it. He didn't mind so much, it just made him as grumpy as hell sometimes when they did it. Like right now, of course. Because for whatever reason, this attraction he felt was downright magnetic, so much to the point that he was really making a concentrated effort on his part not to fuck things up while talking to her..

He glared at the two of them and Seth mouthed, "Get her number, dude!" and Roman nodded, mouthed "If you don't, Ambrose.. You're gonna kick yourself later. I know you, man." as Dean glared at them, coughed and shifted around in his seat a little.

"Oh, yeah.. Actually, no, we kinda skipped the cake.. Got a bottle of vodka and a cupcake instead.. But I did make a wish, actually." Abigail admitted, sheepish grin on her face as she shook her head and nodded in Seth and Roman's direction, asked with a laugh, "What's up with them?"

"They're being dicks.. As usual." Dean grumbled as he turned his attention back to their conversation and asked, "Well? What'd ya wish for?"

"Honestly? My class to be cancelled Monday so I'd get an extra day to work on this fucking paper.. Oh.. And according to my brother, a cure for hangovers BEFORE they happen.. At which point he told me that maybe I should've went into the field of science instead of psychology."

Dean laughed for a few moments. She had a sense of humor similar to his own, he couldn't help but notice it. Just like he couldn't help but keep staring at those full lips of hers.. Abigail cleared her throat and looked at him a moment, shook her head and muttered, "Nevermind. It's a dumb question, you're probably beat."

"What's that?" he asked, curious. She shrugged then asked, "I was gonna ask ya if you wanted to get in a picture with me, maybe? See, I got really, really shitty luck, man.. And I kinda wanna remember that this did happen, it wasn't some bizarre lucid dream? I told you it was stupid." Abigail finished as she looked at him.

He thought it over then said "Got a camera? I don't know how the hell to work mine, hell, Seth.. He had to record that promo earlier."

Abigail snorted in laughter a few moments then stopped and said sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just.. I kinda wondered how the hell that promo happened." as he laughed too and then said "So.. Will ya send it to me? When ya take it..."

"Yeah.." Abigail said as she turned on the camera on her phone, leaned in and held out the camera so that they were both on the screen. She grumbled jokingly as she saw the bunny ears at the back of her head. His minty breath was cool on her neck and she could smell his cologne. She licked her lips for a moment and then smirked as she snapped the photo and turned to him, asked, "So.. I'm gonna need your number? To send the picture to ya?"

He read it off to her quietly, she typed it into her phone then said "I'll just send it. There.. Should be on your phone now." as he smirked, saved the picture to his photo album then when she'd turned her attention back to her text book, he saved her number into his contacts the way Roman had shown him to when he'd first gotten the phone a few weeks ago after getting pissed with his old one, throwing it and breaking the screen.

He really disliked most technology, sadly. It was something else Roman and Seth gave him hell about.

The pilot came over the loud speaker and announced that the flight was about to land and he gaped in shock.. he knew he'd taken at least a 3 hour nap.. But had he really talked to her for four hours without realizing it?

That was a really, really rare thing for him.

The plane landed and she stood, reached for her baggage at the same time as he reached for his, she toppled into him a little and he steadied her, chuckling as he did so. "That was a nice flight." he admitted as she smiled and then admitted, "Yeah.. Kinda made it easier, first time on a plane and whatnot, talkin to you." before biting her lower lip, looking at him intently for a few moments then turning to walk away.

He watched her walking away and Seth and Roman cleared their throats as they walked up the aisle and asked, "Well?"

"I got her number.." Dean grumbled as Seth and Roman chuckled, Seth high fived him and then asked, "So.. When are you calling?" and Roman looked at him intently then said "We both know he's not gonna do it, Rollins.. He'll chicken out."

"I'm gonna call.. Sooner or later." Dean said with a smirk as he looked at the number in his phone, the picture of them on his home screen and then watched her retreating back as she disappeared farther into the thick crowd.

Truthfully? He was just shocked.. He'd never just met someone and felt a connection before.. he'd never just seen a girl and like, wanted her.. In almost every way imaginable.

But she seemed totally uninterested.. He mulled over this as the three men walked down to the baggage claim. He caught himself watching the crowd, hoping to see her just one more time but it was like she'd vanished into thin air almost...

"Dude.. You're calling her if I have to dial the damn number and drop the ringing phone in your lap." Seth said as Roman snickered and high fived him then added, "And I'm gonna stand there and make sure he does it too."

"Fuck ya both." Dean grumbled in his usual grumpy way but he smirked to himself a little.. Maybe calling her wasn't a bad idea?


	2. Landing In Chicago

: Okay, wow. First of all, I have to give every single person who's read this, reviewed, added to favorites and follows or contacted me personally on here about extending this story a huuuuge hug. You're all amazing and awesome people and I love you. It made my day to log on and find out that not only did people like the idea, but wanted to see more. I'm not really that confident in my writing abilities and you guys totally restored/gave me a little of that confidence that I didn't have before. :

* * *

><p>It still felt entirely too surreal to Abigail, having met the man himself, Dean Ambrose, on the flight back to Chicago. She stood outside the airport terminal just sort of.. Stunned. After finishing her own cigarette and stubbing it out with the toe of her Doc Marten, she took a few deep breaths and muttered to herself, "Yeah, well, that was that.. Everybody gets lucky every once in a while, Abs. Now it's back to normal life for you. Because the guy's got supermodels crawling all over him not to mention waaay prettier rostermates. And fairytales don't exist. This isn't a perfect world and in case you're forgetting, Abs, Murphy's Law rules your life. Sooner you're back into reality, the better off you are." as she walked towards her Camaro, both hands in her pockets to ward off the chill in the Chicago morning air.<p>

She'd just gotten into her car when she thought she saw him stepping out of the airport to smoke himself. She sat watching him, or what she thought to be him, entranced. The man was gorgeous. She licked her lips slowly and then laughed at herself, shaking her head as she started her car, prepared to drive back to her apartment. As she waited on the car's heat to kick in and knock the chill in the cab of her car out, she fumbled with the radio and finally settled on digging out her Brantley Gilbert cd from the battlefield of clothing, text books, empties and discarded pizza and Altoids tins she called a backseat.

She hummed along with Country Must Be Country Wide as she texted her sister Jessie to let her know the plane hadn't crashed or something and her eyes roamed the strip of sidewalk that he'd been standing on for a few moments, smoking and pacing. He'd gone back inside the airport, apparently. Ultimately, she shrugged it off and finally she forced herself to pull out of the airport parking lot, merge into traffic and start the drive back to her apartment on campus.

* * *

><p>Back at the airport, Dean jogged back into the terminal, mostly frozen, swearing aloud a little causing passers by to stop and stare at him with raised brows. He tapped Seth and Roman on their shoulders and Roman asked with a smile, "Well? Was it her you saw walking out the doors?"<p>

"I wanna say it was.. But that eye, man.. Ya know it always gives me hell. Whoever it was got into a Camaro, sat there for a while." Dean admitted as Seth chuckled, shook his head. "You didn't think to maybe walk over?"

"Why?"

"Because, Dean, it's obvious you really like her.. Don't people that really like another person, I dunno, approach them?" Seth asked with an amused smirk as Roman spoke up and with a laugh pointed out, "Not Dean, man."

"I do.. I just didn't have time.. Besides, man.. Not like she was interested in me. I mean hell, I threw out my best lines on the plane.. Kinda." Dean muttered, shouldering his bag and raking a hand through his hair as he shook his head, puzzled. Normally, for whatever reason, he still didn't understand the female mind, not even remotely well enough to comprehend this, but girls kinda flipped out on him. Like seriously, they literally flipped the fuck out. He met one finally, who not only was sexy as hell, but she actually made him comfortable enough in the four hours he'd spent on the flight talking to her that he'd actually not even realize the entire flight just sort of rushed by in a blur and she acted like she wasn't really into him or something.

"Your best lines? God help us all, Ambrose." Seth joked, a teasing grin on his face as he ducked the lazy punch Ambrose tried to send to his upper arm as they walked through the crowd in the airport. Roman asked casually, "So you're gonna call her, right?"

"Why?"

"Because, man, you have her number? You might as well use it? You like her and maybe this time it's a little different?" Roman mused as he stared intently at his best friend, cracked a grin and then added, "Or is Mr. Lunatic Fringe really Mr. Chickenshit?" with a laugh.

Dean grumbled, a grumpy scowl on his face as he mumbled aloud to both of them, "Fuck both of ya." as he stared out a terminal window, wondered where she lived in Chicago, what she was coming back to, what she was like all the time. "Earth to Jon." Seth said as Dean looked back at them, dazed a little and said "Forget it man, that love at first sight shit only happens in movies. And no bright ideas. I mean it, both of ya." with a warning look at both males when he said this.

"What ideas?" Roman and Seth asked, both trying not to laugh as they made their way through the airport to the check in area, to check in for the next flight they'd have to catch so they could go from there, find food or something, kill the hour and a half they had between flights.

The two males had already been discussing the whole thing, on the plane of course, and yes, they did have quite a few ideas. But they weren't about to let Dean in on that. No, they'd much rather just do it and let him bitch about it after it'd been done already. They were going to find Abigail again, if for nothing more than to see the two together one more time. Because any idiot who'd seen the way Dean and Abigail acted around one another on the flight could definitely see that there had been sparks, even if for whatever reason, Dean refused to believe that Abigail maybe even liked him a little, and he'd definitely liked her a lot.

Because in those four hours, Dean Ambrose had done more talking than he had in a long time. He only really talked to them for really long periods of time, and occasionally, he'd go days without speaking to anyone, really. He was a pretty self contained and private guy for the most part. And somehow, without even really trying, this girl that he'd only just met managed to make it past that.

So yes, the two of them were intent on reuniting Dean with Abigail, the girl he'd met on the flight earlier. The question remained, really, how would they go about it?

"Seriously, ya both like girls. I told ya.. That true love shit? Only happens in movies. Besides.. She didn't like me. So whatever both of ya got on ya minds, it ends." Dean said quietly as Roman and Seth nodded, Seth waving his hands as Roman said with a chuckle, "Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say. Still think that it just shows you to be a chicken because you aren't even going to attempt calling. You have her number, man, use it.. If I hadn't called my fiancee, man.. I really don't wanna think what my life would be like right now."

"Yeah? Well maybe domestic bliss ain't for me." Dean mused as the three males walked into the airport's food court, found a Chik Fil A and slid into a booth. Seth watched his friend across the table as he wondered exactly why Dean was so adamant about not calling the girl he'd met on the plane. "Or maybe it is, Jon, you just don't think so and haven't ever given it a chance?" Seth countered as he chewed on a straw and held his friend's gaze then added with a knowing smirk, "Admit it, man.. You are sitting there, right now, wondering what she's going home to, what she does everyday, what her life's like.. You have her number, get to know her! It's stupid, Christ.. You won't even think about calling her."

"Oh.. I thought about it.. Just ain't gonna do it." Dean muttered as he drummed his fingers against the table's surface and feigned a supreme interest in the menu hanging on the wall above the counter, wishing to God that his two friends would change the subject already. But inside, he knew it to be true. His two best friends were right. He had his own insecurities and hang ups, his own reasons for not calling, for not having went to her when he'd seen her in the parking lot after he'd spotted her walking out the doors of the terminal and then practically shoved his way through the crowds and ran out the door after her.

And no, those reasons were not his being a chicken. His reasons were more of an internal nature. More or less, they were based on him, on things he'd been through in life, on his own insecurities and hang ups, things that'd happened to him that made him the man he was now. People didn't actually have a clue, sadly.. A lot of the promos?

Based on truth.

Deep down inside, Dean was more or less a grumpy mess of a man who kept everyone at arms length just because of the actions of a few. He'd been hurt and he'd been hurt badly. The kind of pain he'd went through really makes a guy question the reality of love, of people saying they cared and they'd be there always.

Being suckerpunched by Cupid on the plane a little under two hours ago had only thrown him into a sense of inner turmoil and currently, he was just wishing his two best friends would drop it already. True, they had valid points. But.. they also didn't know the whole story.

"Earth to Jon.. You in there?" Roman joked as he snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face, Dean grumbling, the grumpy look on his face again as he watched the crowd outside the Chik Fil A window walk by thoughtfully. "What's up, Joe?"

"What's on your mind, buddy?" Seth asked in concern as he stared at his friend and waited on an answer. For whatever reason, Dean couldn't shake the girl from the plane.. But he seemed hell bent on trying. It was amusing to Seth, but it also had him concerned about his friend, why his friend wouldn't make a move.

Yeah, he knew a lot of the reason why, but he got this feeling.. Nobody would ever know the entire reason Dean was the way he was. Because Dean never let anybody get to him like that. Ever.

"Nothin, Colby. Let's just eat, damn it. I'm fuckin starved." Dean said as Seth and Roman exchanged looks. They had to do this, if for nothing more than to prove to their friend that yes, every now and then, people did fall in love. And contrary to what he seemed hell bent on believing, it wasn't always a tragic thing.


End file.
